Twins on Dinotopia
by Only 1 Twitch
Summary: Yes, I suck at titles. Twins get stranded on Dinotopia. What more do you want, isn't that what always happens? Just RR, it's not that bad. Chapter 6 is up! ::random peasants rejoice::
1. Chapter 1

Phoenix coughed suddenly, water coming from her lungs. "Oh, thank god," she heard her own voice say as someone turned her onto her side.

She coughed up more water, taking ragged breaths. "Phoenix. Phoenix, talk to me, please," the voice said again. This time Phoenix recognized it as, not her own, but her identical twin Jade's.

"I'm OK," Phoenix rasped, bracing her hands in the soft sand, her muscles feeling weak. "At least, I think so."

"God, you scared me half to death," Jade said, sitting back. "You weren't breathing, I couldn't feel your pulse..."

"Don't worry," Phoenix said, coughing a few more times. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you wanted to. Where's Mom and Dad?"

Jade's look faltered. "Um...a-after you hit your head, they told me to get you out. Our boat got torn up on a reef near here and...god, Phoenix there had to be at least twenty sharks going into a feeding frenzy back where the boat had sunk."

Phoenix suddenly felt very numb. "There're gone," she said quietly.

Jade looked down and nodded. "Dad's jacket washed up," she said, holding up the ripped leather. There was still blood where the rips were. Phoenix suddenly felt extremely sick. "Oh god..." She crawled a few feet away and threw up into the breaking waves.

Jade turned her head, trying to close her ears to the sounds. She knew that's how her sister would react because that's how she'd reacted; although their personalities were fairly different, their base instincts were as identical as their appearance. Jade touched her sister's arm, feeling her flinch. "I'm sorry, Phoenix. I-I should have gone back for them or..._something_."

"No, there was nothing you could have done," Phoenix croaked, spitting the taste of vomit from her mouth. "If you'd tried, all of us would have been dead."

"You would have tried," Jade said quietly. "You would have made sure no one died."

Even though Jade was five minutes older, Phoenix had always been the dominant one, the take-charge, athletic type. Jade was more of a quiet book-learner and often tutored Phoenix when she fell behind.

Both girls had dark auburn hair and bright green eyes. When they were born, their hair had been more of a flame-red but had turned darker as they got older. Now at nineteen, they looked like younger versions of their mother. The only physical difference between them was muscle; Phoenix was hard and lean from swimming, basketball and volleyball while Jade stayed slim from watching what she ate.

Phoenix looked at her sister. "It doesn't matter. Come on, let's find some civilization," she said, climbing to rubbery legs.

Jade slipped an arm around her sister to help her and they made their way up the beach.

* * *

A/N: So do you guys like this one? For those of you who've never read it, this is a different, better in my opinion, version as will the next chapter be. Let me know what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

They trudged over grassy hills and plains for three hours before they found anything. "Check it out," Phoenix said. "Looks like a farm."

"Farm of what?" Jade asked, not recognizing the red fruit.

"Beats me. Let's go."

They climbed to the top of a hill and looked down, their jaws following their eyes. A small village was spread out in the nook of the valley. Out on the edge were what looked like moving statues of dinosaurs. "Those look like Brachiosaurs," Jade said. "You think it's a town of paleontologists?"

"They don't look very high tech," Phoenix pointed out as they made their way down the hill. "Kind of the opposite actually."

On the edge of the village was a kind of marketplace. They approached an elderly woman selling quilts and rugs. "Hello, dears. Are you interested in a nice throw rug? Or perhaps a quilt, they're the finest on the island."

"Um, no thanks. May we use your phone?" Jade asked.

The woman frowned. "Phone?"

"Yeah, our boat sprang a leak and we washed up on the shore, we need to contact the mainland," Phoenix explained.

"Oh, you're newcomers!" the woman said in realization. "In that case, I suggest you take a bus to Waterfall City where you can register."

"Register? Look, ma'am, we're just looking for a phone," Phoenix said impatiently.

Suddenly there was a squawk and a tiny, two-legged lizard jumped onto the counter. The girls jumped back, surprised. "Oh, god..." Jade breathed, recognizing the animal. "That's a compsognathus!"

"A compass-what?" Phoenix asked.

"Compsognathus. I call him Compy," the old woman said fondly. "My life mate I only found three years ago. When I was young, I had dreams of bonding with a Brach or Stag, something large that couldn't be pushed around. But I found Compy here, and couldn't be happier."

"Are you talking actual _dinosaurs_ here?" Phoenix asked.

The woman smiled. "The bus station is in the square. Go to Waterfall City," she insisted. "They can explain it far better than I can."

"We don't have any money," Jade said. "How do we buy a ticket?"

"Barter goods or services," she said. "I'm sure you can come up with something."

"Thank you," Phoenix said, a sarcastic bite to her voice as she pulled Jade after her.

"You could have been nicer to her, Phoenix," Jade said. "She was just trying to help."

"A lot of good she was too," Phoenix grumbled, side-stepping a tall two- legged dinosaur who was pushing a wheel-barrow. "This place is messed up, where the hell did all these dinosaurs come from?"

"Hey, I think that's the bus station," Jade said, pointing to a booth on a platform. Next to the platform stood a towering brachiosaur being fitted with armor plating, a ladder leading to a type of carriage on its back.

Phoenix jumped up to the ticket booth. "Hi, we want two tickets to Waterfall City," she said.

"Very well, the next bus leaves in fifteen minutes, you're just in time. The cost for two tickets is five scales," the man said.

"We don't have any money, some lady said we could barter," Phoenix stated.

"Indeed. What do you have?"

"Um..." Phoenix pulled her old boyfriend's class ring off from around her neck where it hung on a chain. "How about this? Derek cheated on me and never asked for it back. That's real gold and ruby."

The booth master took out an eyeglass and inspected the ring carefully. "This is very valuable, worth _far_ more than five scales. Along with your tickets, I can give you five hundred scales and a note for you to give my counterpart in Waterfall City, he can give five hundred more, totaling one thousand. Do you believe that's fair?"

Phoenix shrugged. "I guess. We're new around here, we're not really sure what's fair."

"In that case, why don't we total it to twelve hundred?" he suggested. "So when you do understand, you bear me no ill will if you believe it was worth more?"

"Phoenix's eyes widened. "Dang, talk about honesty," she said.

He smiled and disappeared form the window. He returned, handing them a leather bag and three scraps of paper with footprint like stamps all over them. "Now these two are your tickets and this is the note."

"Thanks," Phoenix said. "Is that thing over there the bus?"

"The Brach? Yes."

"Why is it being fitted with armor?" Jade spoke up.

"The path to Waterfall City goes through carnivore territory," he explained. "But don't worry, they rarely attack buses and the driver brings extra food to appease them."

"This keeps getting better and better," Phoenix fumed as she grabbed the ladder and began climbing.

When she got to the top of the ladder, she climbed into the topless carriage and helped pull Jade in. The carriage was occupied by four other people; one was obviously the driver, portioned off in his own little seat. There was also a couple dressed like they were from the fourteenth century huddled together and a man in his mid or late twenties slouched in his seat, carving something from a stick of wood with his feet on the opposing seat. He had dark hair and eyes, dressed in black pants and a halfway unbuttoned cotton shirt; the chest underneath was smooth and muscular. Phoenix's snapshot opinion of him, taking from his posture and body language: he was good-looking and knew it too well for his own good. He looked up when they climbed in and raised an eyebrow. "Excuse us," Phoenix said to him when she realized that the only remaining seats were under his feet.

He looked up and she saw a defiant, humorous glint in his eyes. "For what?"

"OK, I'll rephrase," she said with mock courtesy. "Excuse you."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

She glared at him, further angered by the slight smile on his lips. Finally, she hefted his boots off the seat and they made a solid _thunk_ on the wood of the floor. She sat down and crossed her arms and legs, giving him a superior look. He just grinned at her and looked towards Jade. He looked back and forth between the twins a few times with a deepening frown. He gestured to the both of them with his knife. "You're newcomers, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked, frowning.

"New to the island," he clarified. "Your clothes are different, I can tell."

"We are," Jade nodded.

"And since I haven't had anything to drink all day, I'm guessing you're sisters."

"No, distant cousins," Phoenix said sarcastically, a chilly bite to her voice.

Jade hit Phoenix's arm. "Twins."

He nodded, narrowing his eyes at Phoenix just slightly and cocking his head. "Tell you what, my father is the first advisor to the mayor of Waterfall City. When we get there, I can take you to him to register."

"What do you mean register?" Jade asked.

"Register as Dinotopians," he said. "Then you can enroll in the Habitat classes."

"Look, we don't want to enroll in any classes, we need a phone so we can call home," Phoenix said.

"I take it that means no one's told you," he said, returning to the carving.

"Told us what?"

He looked up again. "We don't have phones on the island," he answered in a bored voice. "Newcomers for the past hundred years or so have been asking for one."

"Yeah, probably because they don't want to be stuck in this hellhole either," Phoenix snapped.

"Hellhole?" he asked incredulously. "From what we've gathered, it's a lot better here than any place else on Earth. Last we've heard there was the Second World War going on."

"That was over fifty years ago," Phoenix said with a withering glare.

"Well, that was the last time we had a newcomer," he said, returning it. He was quickly tiring of this game.

"So how do we get home?" Jade asked quickly.

"You are home, sweetheart. There's no way off the island. It's surrounded by a razor reef and storms so don't expect to catch the attention of passing plane or whatever. You're stuck here, kiddo," he said callously.

"Hey, you don't have to be a such a jackass about it," Phoenix snapped.

"Ooh, tough words," he said. "You know how to bite back, I like that in a woman."

Phoenix sighed in disgust and sat back as the Brach began moving. "Believe me, mister, you don't want to get into a verbal spare with my sister," Jade told him. "She's been known to make men twice your size cry."

He chuckled. "I'll take your word on that. So what are your names? I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

Phoenix clammed up, crossing her arms and legs, watching the terrain pass. "I'm Jade, she's Phoenix," the other twin declared.

"Any way I can know how to tell the two of you apart?" he asked.

"If you're around one or the other more it's easier to tell," Jade said. "But Phoenix has more muscle, tattoos and piercings than I do."

"Piercings?" he repeated skeptically.

"Yeah, I have four, she has six," Jade answered.

He studied their ears carefully and jerked his head at Phoenix. "I only see five on her."

"She's got a belly ring," Jade answered.

He nodded. "Right. So I guess it's acceptable for women to have tattoos now?"

Phoenix gave him a _look_. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well the last newcomer we had was in the nineteen forties," he shrugged.

Jade nodded understandingly. "So what's your name?"

"Connor," he said, holding out his hand. Jade shook it but Phoenix just glared.

A horn sounded and the brachiosaurus started moving.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello, happy campers. I know it's been a while since I updated but I've been looking at my reviews and I realize that at least a few people really seem to like this fic so I decided to break down and dig out my notebooks and type some stuff up. Incidentally, I'll probably rewrite the first few chapters 'cause I was going off memory from my notebooks and I think the written one was better. Nothing majorly different, though. Soooo, enough of this, enjoy (P.S. Nope, I still don't own Dinotopia. James Gurney would pass out if he saw my pathetic attempts to draw something)!

Chapter 3

About midday, the "bus" came to a stop next to a pond so those who wanted to risk the rope ladder climb down could stretch and get something to drink. As Jade knew she would, Phoenix was the first to rise and climb down. "Your sister has a very charming personality," Connor said dryly to Jade.

Jade shrugged. "She's really not that bad."

"Could have fooled me."

"Yeah, well, you deserved some of it," she pointed out, feeling the need to stick up for her sister.

"No point in conspiring with one of you against the other is there?" Connor asked, climbing down the ladder.

"Nope," Jade drawled.

Phoenix pulled off the black t-shirt she'd worn, leaving the sports bra. She knelt down on a rock by the pond and stuck her head under the water, rinsing the salt from it. She whipped her head back, running her fingers through the red locks. "Hey!"

Phoenix looked over her shoulder at Connor. "Serves you right," she stated, standing and wringing her hair out. "Shouldn't have been standing behind me. Besides, these aren't the best pants I'm wearing if you want to ass-gaze."

He crossed his arms. "I think you give yourself too much credit."

"Likewise."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Please. You've been strutting around like you're top dog ever since you got off that thing. Plus the way you talk makes your overlarge ego all too noticeable," she said disdainfully. "And from what you've told us, it's obvious you've had that silver spoon jammed down your throat since the day you were born so I don't guess anyone's ever been totally straight with you or told you off for that matter."

"I dunno. You'd be surprised."

She rolled her eyes and tucked her t-shirt into her back pocket. The sun was hot here. "I doubt it," she said and headed back to the Brach.

They reached the gates of Waterfall City that evening. When they went through, the townspeople were pointing at Jade and Phoenix and talking excitedly. "What's up with them?" Phoenix asked.

"You're newcomers, they want to know what's going on in the outside world," Connor answered.

"You mean they're getting all hyped over us?" Jade asked. He nodded. "Rock on."

When they got to the station and climbed down, they were nearly swamped by the people. Connor took Jade's elbow and Jade grabbed her sister's hand; he led them to a sort of palace in the center of the town. They went over the drawbridge and through a few twists and turns in the giant building before emerging into a cavernous room. An equal number of humans and dinosaurs lined the walls in seats on the floor as well. At the head of the room, a large man in robes stood atop the prow of a ship, a jewel and gold bedecked Ankylosaurus to his left. "Ah, here you are!" the robed man said. "The Senate recognizes Connor O'Riley. Connor, what news do you have for us?"

"Lord Mayor, I'd like to introduce Jade and Phoenix," Connor said loudly to be heard by the whole of the room. "They're newcomers arriving only today."

Murmurs ran through the crowd and the mayor pounded a gavel. "Order! Newcomers, you say? This _is_ something. Very well. We will adjourn to the Hall of Records so you can begin registration," he said to the girls.

People leaned over to watch them as Connor and the Mayor led them from the Senate room. At the hall of records, they met an elderly man with gray and white hair who was slightly stooped, presumably from years of labor. "Girls, may I introduce you to Liam O'Riley, keeper of the records and my advisor," the Mayor said. "Also young Connor's father."

"Young...?"Connor said a little indignantly. "Twenty-six is not young, I'm old enough to take your place, Lord Mayor."

The Mayor laughed but Phoenix caught the slightly strained note of it; she guessed that the Mayor did indeed mildly fear that. "If you do, it won't be fore a while yet," he said jovially. "Liam, this is Jade and Phoenix."

Phoenix found Liam much more likeable than his son; he reminded her of her own father. He showed them the ledger and had them sign then took them to fill out a page in an immense book. It asked for their birthday, height, hair color, eye color, distinguishing marks and so on. There was another part on their page that looked like it was for dinosaurs. "What's this for?" Phoenix asked.

"Your saurian lifemate," Liam answered. "You'll fill that out when you've chosen it."

"Right," Phoenix said skeptically.

Liam only smiled. "You've come at a good time. You can travel with Connor to Dolphin Bay Hatchery tomorrow and, hopefully, be given your habitat and lifemate."

"Does it have to be with him?" Phoenix blurted.

"He's on the only convoy to the hatchery, you're stuck with him no matter what," Liam said with a smile. "Strange, most young women love the chance to spend time with my son," Liam said to Phoenix before she followed the others out.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Yeah, he looks good but he can be a jerk."

The man chuckled. "Good girl, you see personality as much as appearance. But don't let his outward brashness fool you. He really is a good leader and a nice man. But he mostly uses the second quality for women."

Phoenix smiled to humor the old man; she recognized the description of a player. "It's been my experience that guys like that aren't for me."

"He could surprise you. Especially if he decides he likes you." Liam closed the book. "But I'm sure I know what you're thinking: it appears that relationships mean nothing to him, he gets as many as he can. You'd be wrong, dear. He only charms the ladies he likes, he's much like you it seems."

"What do you mean by that?" Phoenix asked archly.

"You both have an outgoing, outward nature. But like him, I sense an underlying...sweetness in you," he said.

"You just met me," she pointed out. "How would you know if I did or not?"

Liam smiled. "Let's just say I'm a good judge of character. Come, the others are too far, I'll lead you to your room."

They began walking down the corridor in the direction the others had gone. "So why is Connor coming with us? I'm not sure what you mean by habitat but I've seen toddlers with saurian lifemates, shouldn't he have one by now?" Phoenix asked.

"Everyone is different, it takes the Seer sometimes decades for her to decide a habitat and lifemate for a certain man or dinosaur. Connor's been going for fifteen years now and she's yet to have any idea where he belongs. He's upset about it but doesn't let it show."

"How do you know is then?" Phoenix asked.

Liam smiled. "I'm his father. And once, I was the Seer until I came to Waterfall City five years ago. Rosemary is my successor."

Phoenix nodded. "So what does a Seer do?"

"In all honesty, they're only a Seer one week out of the year. They're often of the land and spend time farming or working in the hatchery. They are mildly telepathic but when a person goes into a certain deep meditation to commune with a number of dinosaurs, they can read the person's destiny as easily as a book...but only for most people. Rosemary and myself have found it very difficult to read Connor though we know all sorts of dinosaurs have taken a liking to him."

"Do people ever just stop going?"

"Of course, all the time. But for Connor, it's a nice retreat from his duties. Elections are only two years away and he intends on running. He has most of the favor but he's struggling to maintain it. The two of us suspect that the Mayor's son may be trying to sabotage his chances."

"How old is the Mayor's son?" Phoenix asked.

"Five years Connor's minor," Liam answered darkly. "A bungler if there ever was one but he covers it well enough. And Connor, lacking a lifemate and habitat, is just those things short of being the picture perfect Dinotopian citizen. Unfortunately, most people count those in the highest regard."

"Politics. Blech," she said, grimacing.

Liam laughed as they reached a pair of double doors. "Here's your room. Someone will come for you in the morning."

She nodded and he left.

* * *

A/N: OK, I just realized that the names and relationship between Connor and Liam are the same as on the show Angel. I just thought I'd mention that it's actually coincidental. I'd change them but, to me, a name helps define a person's personality and I don't want to change it since it was an accident anyway. So...yeah, don't forget to review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Holy cow, it's been a while! Well, here you are, graced with another chapter of "Twins on Dinotopia"! Since I finally have my own computer (a laptop, no less, oh happy day!) I'll try do make the time between my next updates a little less

Chapter 04

Phoenix lifted her head from the soft pillows the next morning when she heard knocking on her door. She stumbled out of bed, the silk pajama bottoms she'd been given were slung low on her hips and the top had come off in the twisting and turning, leaving only her sports bra. She padded to the door and pulled it open. Connor's slight grin, as well as his presence, caught her off guard. "What are you doing here?" she asked groggily, stepping back to let him in and grabbed her shirt.

"The convoy leaves in an hour," he answered as he came in, his arms crossed. "I've already been to your sister's room."

"Good for you," she yawned, stretching.

"Are all the women on the outside like you?" he asked, eyeing her.

"Only the hot ones," she said, going behind a screen to change. "So where are we going again?"

"Dolphin Bay Hatchery," he answered, going to her bedside table. A silver chain rested on it. "After that, wherever your assignment takes you."

"What kind of assignments are there?" she asked.

"Depends on your habitat," he said, running the thin chain through his fingers. "Sky, sea or land."

"So what, you're supposed to pick a favorite?" she asked, coming out from behind the screen. She wore a black camisole and her cargo camouflage pants. She took the chain from him and put it around her neck.

"I wish it were that easy," he admitted, studying her as she pulled her shoes on. Her belly button was indeed pierced with a tattoo of a Chinese character over her naval. Celtic knot work twisted around her upper left arm and her namesake was in the small of her back.

"Kay, I'm ready," she stated, tying up her hair.

He jerked his head. "Let's go."

She grabbed her bag of extra clothes and followed him out. "So I know you don't have a habitat yourself but do you have a favorite?" she asked.

He gave her a sideways glance. "How do you know I don't have on?"

"Your father," she answered.

Connor sighed and shook his head. "I don't have a favorite. People rarely do until they've been assigned one."

"So why don't you have one yet?" she asked.

"You know, I don't see how that's your business," he said hotly.

A slow grin spread over her face. "Ooh, touch a nerve have I?" she asked.

"You know, you seem pretty nice until you open your mouth," he retorted.

"Likewise."

She could have sworn she heard him growl.

They joined Jade and the mayor outside the mansion. A brach also awaited them but it lacked its armor. "There you are!" Jade exclaimed. "Took you long enough!"

"Sorry," Phoenix said, holding up her hands.

Jade sighed and began climbing the ladder to the carriage on the brach's back. Phoenix followed her, then Connor.

"Good luck!" the mayor called as the dinosaur began walking.

When they got to the hatchery the next day, a young woman met them outside. "Connor!" she said, waving.

"Hello, Marian!" he drawled good naturedly, dropping down and hugging her. He picked her up a little bit, swinging her. "How've you been?"

"Never better!" she said brightly then noticed Phoenix and Jade. "Are these the newcomers?"

"Yup. That's Jade, the other one is Phoenix. Girls, this is Marian, daughter of the Lord Mayor of Waterfall City and the Matriarch of Dolphin Bay Hatchery," Connor introduced.

"Breathe deep," Marian said.

"Seek peace," Jade replied without hesitation. Phoenix gave her a strange look. "What? It's their greeting, the mayor told me," her sister explained.

"Come, my mother is this way," Marian said, heading toward the house as other people seemed to come from the woodwork to take care of the brach.

Jade caught Phoenix throwing glares at Marian and Connor, who still held onto each other. Marian would affectionately run her fingers over the man's back every so often. Jade nudged her sister. "What's the matter with you?" she asked.

Phoenix frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jade rolled her eyes, knowing her sister all too well.

Phoenix and Jade spent the next few months helping out in the farm and hatchery. It became clear to them that there was indeed something between Marian and Connor but nothing major. They'd grown up together so it was supposedly to be suspected.

Close to the day when they would "commune" with the dinosaurs, Phoenix was sitting on the beach, watching the dolphins play in the bay. Jade sat next to her. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Phoenix vaguely pointed. "How those dolphins can get in and out of here with that reef."

"Rosemary told me. Supposedly there's a gap in the reef but no one can find it," she shrugged. "Now what else you thinking about?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Nothing."

"So you don't care that Marian was giving a half naked Connor a massage after plow duty today then, huh?"

Phoenix stiffened. "So?"

Jade chuckled. "Connor pulled a muscle so he took off his shirt and she worked it out for him."

"The poor baby," Phoenix said dully.

"Yeah, you should have seen him. The fields were hot today and he was soaked-"

"OK, you can stop now," Phoenix said testily.

Jade sighed and shrugged. "Alright."

Phoenix sat amid all the others in the barn. The stags and brachs were outside. There were even a few trikes. "Clear your mind," Rosemary said. "Open it to the earth and the saurs."

The twin noticed others getting comfortable so she laid back and stretched. She heard the calls and stomps from the dinosaurs and something began to happen…

Rosemary studied the students. Something was wrong, someone was "misplaced." She closed her eyes and opened her own mind. When she opened them, she knew. "Connor," she said loud enough for him to hear her. He lifted his head but next to him, her daughter didn't stir. "Would you go sit by Phoenix, please? She's next to her sister in the back."

Connor frowned. "OK," he said, and stood up.

He found the bolder twin laying on her back next to her sister who was on her stomach. He sat down on the opposing side and lowered his head, focusing on the natural noises. His head spun and he wasn't aware when he fell to the side, his heading resting on Phoenix's stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Holy cow, I was looking at the stats and I noticed that this was my most popular story. It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling so I thought I work on another few chapters. Also, my original notebooks had hardly any emphasis on Jade. I'll do my best to change it but the Phoenix/Connor route is my favored story line so the fic may be a bit biased for a while. So now, by popular demand, I give you…Chapter 5!

Chapter 05

Phoenix came to with a smile on her face. The dream, vision, whatever it had been had left her with a calm, happy feeling. She was also vaguely aware of her hand resting atop something soft, that same softness on her stomach as well. There was also a pressure on her left that her foggy mind couldn't quite comprehend. Her eyes opened and she saw Connor's head between her hand and abdomen. His hand rested atop her thigh.

She felt as if she should be annoyed but wasn't. She looked around and saw that some of the other students had already cleared out. Then she heard him make a noise in his throat. His hand came off her leg and he pushed himself up. "You're fuzzy," she yawned after her hand slid off his head.

"That's what they tell me," he grunted, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry. Rosemary told me to sit next to you. Hope you don't mind."

She shrugged. "I might later but can't say I do right now."

"So what'd you see?" he asked.

"I was flying. Over a canyon, then a plain, then Waterfall City. It was the most beautiful thing I think I've ever seen," she said with a smile.

He studied her and realized that, had he the courage, he would have said the same about her. When she was a bit mussed from sleep and her claws were retracted, so to speak, he couldn't remember when he'd seen anyone more stunning.

"What about you?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Mine didn't have that much clarity."

"Sucks to be you," she grunted, stretching. "Good looks, small brain and bad visions."

"Hey, what happened, I thought we were getting along?" he asked, spreading his hands.

"Yeah but I'm waking up now," she said, sitting up. "And I realize how you were being a pig and trying to cop a feel." She used his shoulder as support to help herself stand. "Later."

Connor shook his head and stood up as she left.

* * *

"Jade Winters. You're of the land," Rosemary said.

Phoenix's sister stood up and went over to the matriarch, taking the scroll that was handed to her.

"You'll remain at Dolphin Bay Hatchery and care for the eggs," the older woman said.

Jade nodded and sat back down and her sister nudged her a bit. "Way to go," Phoenix smiled.

"Phoenix Winters. You're of the sky," Rosemary said. As Phoenix stood, she added "Almost violently so, it seems. I've never seen one with such a clear destiny before. You'll go to Canyon City and undergo Skybax training."

Phoenix smiled wide. A few Skybax riders had come to the hatchery and dropped off supplies. Skybaxes were giant flying dinosaurs, a species separate from the more vicious pteranodons.

"Connor O'Riley," she said next. Connor lowered his head and Marian hugged his arm comfortingly. "You're of the sky."

Connor's head snapped up. He wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact that he'd finally been assigned a habitat or the fact that it was the sky. If there was one thing he kept closely guarded, it was serious fear of heights. "I what?" he said, blinking in surprise.

"You're of the sky," she repeated. "Do you wish for your assignment?"

_Nonononono. "Yes, o-of course," he said, climbing to his feet. They suddenly felt like they were full of lead clear up to his knees, better to keep him on the ground._

"You too will travel to Canyon City and go through Skybax training," she instructed, handing him a scroll. "And I suggest you and Phoenix learn to get along. Your destinies intertwine, there's no way to avoid each other."

His flush brought color back to his paling cheeks and he sat back down.

* * *

Phoenix walked down the beach the morning they were to leave. The water was almost freezing and the air wasn't much better. Still, the cold helped clear her mind and help her think. For that, she risked pneumonia.

She splashed through the surf and her foot connected with something under the water. She frowned and stuck her hands in, moving the sand around the object. She pulled and emerged with a beat up grey and black messenger bag. Her jaw dropped and she vaulted from the water, unzipping it as she went. It was the bag she'd hardly ever gone anywhere without but she'd lost it when the boat had gone down.

She knelt down and began emptying the contents; a portable CD player with the mini speakers, her CDs, her chemistry textbook and her laptop she'd used for notes. She also found her cell phone and a couple soaked decks of cards. She packed it back up and ran up to the main house. "Jade! Jade, come here!" she called.

Her sister came out and her eyes widened. "Where'd you find that?"

"On the shore! Jade, my cell phone's in here!" she said excitedly in hushed tones.

"But Phoenix, it's had to have been under water for weeks now," Jade said. "It won't work."

"But it's been _off_! If we can dry it out and clean it, there's no reason to think it won't work!" Phoenix smiled.

Jade gave her a pitying look. "Honey, it's a prepaid Nokia, not a satellite phone. God knows where we are but I doubt we're near the mainland."

"Well, I'm gonna try. Do you know if this place has any tools?"

Jade sighed and disappeared in the house. She returned and handed Phoenix a leather wrapped kit. "It's a spare, it won't be missed."

"Thanks. Oh and do you have paper? Like, a lot of it?"

Jade frowned. The finding of the messenger back must have been like a toxic agent to her sister and was obviously frying brain cells. "Why?"

"I found my notes. If I can dry out my laptop, I'm copying them," Phoenix answered.

Jade shook her head and rubbed her nose. Chemistry was the only thing Jade had ever asked Phoenix for help in and the younger twin was incredibly proud of it. "You might want to ask Rosemary for a few blank scrolls," Jade advised. "If you can't find her, then probably Marian."

Phoenix and Connor were the only two going to Canyon City. They sat in the carriage atop the brach. She was sitting on the floor, using the bench as her work station, taking the screws from her laptop. Connor sat with his arms crossed, watching her. When one of the screws rolled off a bench, he spoke up. "Hey, you got a screw loose."

She gave him a withering look and picked up the screw. "You're not very funny."

"Sure I am. What are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"These are some things I found from our boat. I had notes from my classes in this, I want to get them out. It'll give me something to do," she answered. "I don't really feel like explaining it in any more depth than that."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Has anyone ever told you how pleasant you can be?" he asked.

"Yup, all the time," she drawled.

When they were close to Canyon City, Phoenix packed her things back into her dried bag. They were met by a young woman in a padded white uniform with "Cambell" stitched over her left breast. "Breath deep," she greeted.

"Seek peace," Phoenix replied. Connor remained silent, eyeing the Skybaxes above the canyon.

"Welcome to Canyon City," she said. "I'm Jenna Cambell, I'll show you to your quarters."

Jenna led them down a narrow staircase on the side of the canyon. "How deep is this?" Phoenix asked. When she looked down, it turned pitch black before she could see the bottom.

"Over six thousand feet," Jenna told her, calling over her shoulder.

"You know, I never understood why Canyon City is actually _on_ the canyon wall," Connor said.

"It brings us closer to the Skybaxes," Jenna answered. "And flying over the canyon gives cadets a better appreciation of the correct way to fly."

She led them to a wide ledge with houses built into the wall. "These are the amateur cadet quarters," Jenna said, leading them to the end of the line. "You'll find your uniform on the table. You must wear it for all classes and whenever you fly. You'll also find a map of Canyon City. Civilian dwellings and the marketplace are on the north wall, ferries go too and from every fifteen minutes or so. Here were are, your names are on your doors. Classes begin tomorrow directly after lunch."

Phoenix nodded. "Thank you."

Jenna nodded. "Breath deep."

"Seek peace," she replied.

"Actually," Jenna said. "That's not entirely correct here. For flyers, the correct response is 'fly high.'"

Connor gave a slight, humorless laugh. "Alright then, fly high," Phoenix said and found the door with her name on it.

There were two rooms in her quarters. The first room had a bed in the corner, a rack on the wall, a desk with some drawers and a table in the center. The second room had a flap of fabric over the doorway. Behind it was a bathtub and toilet.

She went back to the main room and lifted out the white uniform to study it. It was very similar to Jenna's. On the left breast was her last name and it zipped up the front. Suddenly she heard some banging noises from next door and frowned. She left her own place and went next door to see what was wrong. She saw that the table was knocked over and the curtain separating the main room and bathroom was torn down. The sound of Connor retching filled her ears. When he stopped, she heard him rinse his mouth out. When he appeared again, he saw her and stopped dead. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I heard something, a-are you OK?" she asked. "You're been kinda sick ever since the hatchery."

"I'm fine," he assured.

"So that incredibly flattering sound I heard a little bit ago _wasn't_ you puking your guts up?" she asked skeptically.

He shifted uncomfortably. "OK, so I was. Why do you care?" he asked, sitting his table upright and sitting at it.

She hesitated, considering saying "I don't" and leaving. Instead, she went behind him and began massaging his temples. Whenever she'd been sick, she'd always had a headache. "Our destinies intertwine, remember? I consider it part of my business to know what's the matter with you," she said firmly.

"I…I have a problem…with heights," he said slowly, after much hesitation. "Beyond my father and possibly Rosemary, you're the only one who knows."

"Yikes," she said. "What are you going to do?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. If my destiny is to die then I guess I don't have a choice."

"Don't say that," she scolded. "You're not going to die."

He was quiet for a minute then said "You know, that feels really good."

"Jade used to get really bad headaches all the time," Phoenix said. "This was the only thing that helped her."

"Thanks," he said.

They were quiet for a minute. Finally she stopped and sat on the table. "Look…I won't let you die, even if it kills me. Alright? I swear."

"If you say so."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

They stood on a plateau the next day, right after lunch. Phoenix had noticed that Connor had grudgingly drank his juice but had refused to eat anything.

There were ten others besides themselves, including Jenna Cambell. All wore the same white uniform adorned only with their last name. A man in a dark red uniform paced in front of them.

Phoenix had seen other different uniforms, some with medals, all proclaiming they were of the Skybax Corps. She'd also seen people with tattoos on their upper right arms, multicolored bands beneath the white outline of a Skybax. Most with the tattoos were men, she'd only seen one or two woman with them. "I am Unoo," the man said as he paced. "The Commander General of the Skybax Corps. Under my teaching, you will ascend to the position craved by nearly every other Dinotopian: you will become a Skybax rider. Training will be rigorous and hard. Some of you may not make it. But those who do…well, observe."

He turned and help up his arm. One of the flying shapes began circling lower. The Skybax lighted on the edge and let out a squawking cry. The cadets jumped, breaking their line and scattering. After a few seconds, the Skybax jumped back and into the air.

"When you graduate, the Skybax you call to you will be your saurian life partner," Unoo continued. "Where most partners are connected through a ritualistic ceremony, _your_ ceremony will be the first flight with your Skybax. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" the cadets chorused.

"Follow me," he ordered.

He went down the staircase on the side of the plateau. Phoenix rubbed Connor's shoulders as she followed him. "You OK?" she asked.

He nodded a little shakily. One of the other cadets had pushed him to the edge and he'd nearly gone over the precipice. Even better, he'd frozen up and it was only thanks to Phoenix grabbing his uniform jacket and pulling him back that he hadn't gone over.

They went into a building built into the rock face. Saddles lined the walls in glass cases and there was a thick circular pad in the center of the floor. Per Unoo's instructions, they lined up around it and he hit a lever. A sort of pod with a harness strapped to it was lowered by ropes above the mats. "This is made to simulate the sudden changes in the wind and currents experienced in the canyon. Much of your training will be on this and its harder than it looks. Cadet Cambell, you may go first," Unoo said.

Jenna took a deep breath and climbed on, gripping the harness. Unoo pulled another lever and slats opened in a vent. The pod lifted and began bucking, jerking Jenna roughly. Suddenly she lost her grip and was thrown off. Unoo pulled the lever to stop the wind and helped her up. "It's alright, cadet. Everyone falls the first time," he said.

She nodded with a wince, adjusting her jacket. Connor was next. He lasted a bit longer than Jenna but was also thrown. Then Phoenix climbed on. She wedged her feet into the stirrups and slipped her fingers underneath the harness, holding on a different way than the other two had. Unoo pulled the lever and she was immediately lifted up. She gritted her teeth in determination, gripping the harness and keeping her feet in place. She moved with it, compensating for tosses. She passed Jenna and Connor's time. The cadets looked over at Unoo in surprise. His face was set in a deep frown. He backed toward the lever and they thought he would stop it. Instead, he pushed it up and the bucking and windspeed increased.

Not prepared for the sudden change, Phoenix's feet were ripped from the stirrups and her lower body was thrown from the pod. Unooreached to stop the simulation butPhoenix's hands still held on. It tossedmoved at the perfect angle and she swung back on, her feet quickly finding the stirrups. Staring open mouthed, Unoo let her ride the simulator longer before it became clear she wouldn't be thrown. He pulled the lever down. "That's enough, cadet," he said.

She sat back, breathing heavily. "Of course, sir," she said and climbed off. She stumbled a little bit but returned to her position.

She was the only cadet to stay on that day.

Phoenix as working on her laptop later that night after going through the nightly workout they'd been assigned. She'd gotten it apart and was working on drying and cleaning the pieces as best she could. She wore her white uniform pants and black camisole, her uniform jacket resting on her bed. She heard a knock on her closed door. "Come in," she called.

It opened and Unoo entered. She'd quickly learned to respect him and jumped to her feet, standing at attention. "Breath deep," he greeted.

She clapped a fist over her heart. "Fly high."

He nodded. "At ease, cadet."

She relaxed her shoulders and rubbed a crick in her neck. "May I ask why you're here, sir?"

He raised an eyebrow. "After that ride you took on the simulator, I hope you're not surprised."

She shrugged. "It's not that big a deal, I'm sure others have done it."

"No they haven't. The fastest I've ever seen someone master the simulator has been three weeks of constant practice. You did it your first try."

"So that's good," Phoenix translated.

"That's exceptional. Prodigal even," he said. "The bars you could get after your first week of flying alone will probably be equal to some of our veterans who've been flying for years."

She frowned. "Bars?"

"You've noticed the tattoos on some of the riders' arms?" he asked, motioning to his own upper right arm. She nodded. "They're a sort of optional reward. There's a certificate riders can get of the proficiency and take them to an artist on the civilian side of Canyon City. If cadets have mastered the simulator, they can get the white Skybax outline. They earn the colors when they ride, there's nine in all."

"What are they?" she asked, this system peaking her interest.

"Well, beneath the Skybax, there's yellow, red, orange, blue, green, brown, black, bronze, silver and gold. Most riders are red through blue. Our more talented officers are generally green or brown." She shrugged out of his jacket and showed her his upper arm. The last bar beneath the Skybax was black. "I have the highest proficiency in the Corps. The highest in recent history was held by Maxwell Cambell, Jenna's father. The gold bar was set by Jenner Hatna sixty years ago. Cadet Winters, I believe you may have the ability to not only get to the gold bar but maybe even set a new one."

"Really? Cool," she smiled.

"To move you right along, I could put you in a higher level-"

"No," she cut in.

"I beg your pardon? Why not?"

"I just can't. I'd rather stay where I am," she insisted.

He surprised her and smiled a little. "Yes, she told me you wouldn't go. Still, I figured that it couldn't hurt to ask."

It was Phoenix's turn to lift an amused eyebrow. "Rosemary?"

"Yes. Well, speak with me if you ever wish to change your mind," he said and clapped a hand over his heart. "Breath deep."

"Fly high."


End file.
